


Trivia Night

by dragonshost



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 05:31:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11707803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost
Summary: Cobra and Lucy are very much into trivia night.





	Trivia Night

"It was victory for Bosco!" argued Cobra as he glowered down at the blonde woman standing in front of him.

Every line in her body screaming defiance. "That war was one of attrition so you can't really call it a victory for either side," Lucy hissed at him, unwilling to concede the point.

"How can you say that when Bosco got in the attack? And was victorious?"

Lucy scoffed at him. "If you call initiating an attack _after the war was already declared over_ anything other than cowardly, then sure."

"Don't even pretend _you_ don't know that the ceasefire hadn't reached them before the attack was already under way!" Cobra countered.

"Can we move onto the next question, already?" Natsu whined at the pair. Trivia Night at the guild was something of a tradition held amongst the brainier members of Fairy Tail, and sometimes Hibiki would join them (the Blue Pegasus mage could not resist the opportunity to impress the Fairy Tail ladies, after all). However, this was the first time the visiting Crime Sorciere had been present for it.

No one had predicted that Cobra, of all people, would take it this seriously. Or that Lucy would essentially declare herself his rival.

This was already his least favorite game but these two just made the ordeal that much more grueling. Why did they have to fight over every single answer? Natsu just wanted it to end. Memorization of pointless facts wasn't his strong suit, and he wanted to get to the more fun parts like card memory matching.

"No!" they responded in unison, before diving right back into their debate.

Natsu let out a groan and plonked his face into the table. This was going to take a while.


End file.
